Kiko and Ayla: mischeif managed
by elven-rin
Summary: chapter 5 is up! werewolves and memorys in pensives make for an intresting night when you whack your friend into the wall... i suck at summarys... please R&R!
1. remembering

I don't own Harry potter! I wish I did but I don't!

me: im Ayla and kiko is sam my friend!

sam:dont tell them that it'll ruin the story!

me:will not , anyways on with the show... ermm story?

Kiko and Ayla: adventure of the sugery kind (a/n: you know what i mean!)

chapter one : two inncoent girls

flashback

Dumbledore had been in his room over looking the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. He noticed two moving balls of black approaching the entrance hall, quickly; he slipped on a pair of fuzzy purple slippers and glided down the stair toward the big oak doors.

Just as he was about to reach the last step, he collided straight into Professor Snape. "Oh, taffy sticks!" Dumbledore muttered, standing up to see who he ran into. Snape had seen a blur pass his window (a/n: who knew he had a window?) and went up to see who it was. "Fucking kids…" Snape growled as he too, stood up and hissed "50 points from—"then he realized it was Dumbledore he was talking to.He glared at the smiling old man in fuzzy purple slippers.

"Severus, no need to deduct points from a friend I hope" Dumbledore chuckled. "Ya, ya whatever, something passed my window while I was… cleaning (oh ya right, more like had a student clean his class!)" Snape said back, walking over the oak doors and opening them with a flick of his wand.

end flashback

"tell the whole story dumblebutt!" a girl with long silver hair cried. "Yes, ok Kiko just hold your horses!" Dumbledore sighed. "You wouldn't buy a horse for me!" kiko argued. "Did you forget why we're here Kiko!" another girl with long brown and blue hair interrupted. "Yes now back to the story" Dumbledore spoke.

flashback(a/n man this is going to be a while…) heading up the lane way were two children, strands of silver hair gliding from one of the Child's shoulders while the other had two messy buns protruding from her cloak. Snape looked at the two 4 year old children in robes five sizes too big,big angelic eyes which he knew meant trouble,and shivering in the cold.He already hated them.

end flashback Dumbledore looked at the two 11 year olds before him; one was the silver haired half demon and the other, a magical mortal with wisdom beyond anyone's comprehension. "so that's why snape hates me soooo much!" the girl with brown and blue hair whined. "hey, its not just you he hates Ayla!" kiko growled holding up her hand to show the "4 year olds don't talk back to teachers" scars on the back of her hand.

"Oh yeeeaahhh…." Ayla smiled. "I remember that, you got caught impersonating snape then told him you were impersonating an old bat!" Ayla laughed. "oh yes girls the humor in impersonating someoneI have to sit beside!" Dumbledore muttered. "yes, but we don't so ha!" both girls cheered.

Ayla went to theCD player and put on Good Charlotte, while Kiko sound proofed their room. Needless to say, they spent the last day of summer blaring Good Charlotte , Simple Plan and Linkin Park! (a/n:boo yaaa!) the next day Ayla and Kiko slept in, dumbledore thought not to wake them because the looked sooo funny sleeping upside down off their beds. He took a picture for blackmail and went down to the great hall to greet the first years. (this was the 5th year for harry trio)

When Aylaand Kiko atually did wake they found out they had missed the sorting. "oh shit!" ayla screamed. They had missed the sorting and it was their first year. "dumb – bul – doooooorre!" Kiko screamed , then noticed Dumbledore sitting with his hands over his ears and eyes clenched shut. "you didn't have to yell!" Dumbledore growled . "what the hell do you think your doing , lettingus sleep in on OUR SORTING DAY!" Ayla growled back , she was in no mood what so ever for stupid answers. "relax and look in the damned mirror" Dumbledore sighed.

Kiko stormed over to the first mirror she could find and looked in it. She had aged four years , her hair was longer, but still a translucent silver and her eyes were still an amazing shade of violet. "im , im a fifth year?" she whispered under her breath. "move over I wanna see!" ayla growled with out looking at Kiko. Indeed she had also aged four years, her hair longer , but still in lose pigtails, her eyes still as translucent as Kiko's hair, and the blue still in her hair. "im different!" ayla rejoiced.

Looking over at Kiko she could tell she too had changed.They both stared at each other then at Dumbledore, "how did you change us?" ayla questioned. " you had to learn something in four years of time winding" Dumbledore shrugged."no i thouhgt oyu gave us those things to get out of detentions..." Kiko whined looking over at the time switcher necklace on her bed."well i didnt , and i knew thats what you were doing, so i had fours years of knowledge added to you"dumbledore finished."what house are we in?" they smiled. "well that, girls is your decision." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye (a/n:some one should shoot his damned twinkling eye! Muahahaha).

"we'll make our own! Dedicated to anime fans and people who aren't accepted any place else!" Ayla spoke, a definite hint of mischief in her voice. Kiko went to her room and grabbed a pencil and pad of paper." So how about colors!" Kiko said happily. Dumbledore and Ayla just stared at her for a minute before realizing what she was asking. "umm.. how about blue?" Ayla suggested. "its close to ravenclaw colors but I think we can work something out" Dumbledore explained. "than a rainbow of colors!" Kiko smiled.

"you can't have a rainbow that would be like stealing all the colors!" ayla retorted , "well not really… but who cares?" Kikodemanded "well that would be funny, but don't ya think you'll need people in your house?" Dumbledore sighed. "im calling my anime friends and telling them to catch the first flight to Hogwarts!" ayla beamed.me too!" Kiko cheered right after Ayla."oh merlin.." Dumbledore sighed shaking his head in defeat.

dude! First chapi done! I wonder which of my friends I'll invite?

becky: memememememememememe!

me:yes ok becky, now hand over the suger...

sam:you know she's no going to... grabs suger and starts eating

please review!


	2. anime meets airport

Kiko and Ayla: Adventures of the Idiot Kind

I don't own Harry potter! I wish I did but I don't!

Becky: yay! I come in I come in!

Me: what have I done!

Cocotrain: Yay! Who knew Dumbledore ever such a taste in footwear! Heh, imagines Snape with big nose taking points from Dumbledore wearing fuzzy purple slippers.

Me: oh that would be funny….

Chapter 2

! Anime friends and the wrong person to insult

Dumbledore had Lupin go and get the "anime" friends of ayla and kiko. Of course, Lupin didn't know who they were so kiko and ayla got to skip classes in order to get them. "Are we there yet!" kiko whined. "Shut the hell up!" Lupin screamed. "You're not supposed to yell at us!" ayla butted in, sitting in the front seat was one of the many joys of calling "shot gun". Once they reached the airport, Lupin locked the car doors and said, "you girl have to promise me to stay within eye sight, Dumbledore would kill me if something ever happened to you guys" Lupin explained, trying to look stern but failing miserably. "Ya ok..." kiko and ayla vowed, as Remus unlocked the doors to the car and went into the buzzing building. It seemed like hours on end that they sat there, listening to kiko screaming "fuzzy llama funny llama and another little llama etc." the announcement system blared "flight 23486 has arrived from America all passengers will be in lounge 12 until picked up". Kiko stopped singing and ayla's eyes glinted with joy. "Well… I guess its time to pick them up girls" Lupin said with worry in his voice, he may have brought a mini van but he was sure that they wouldn't all fit. To his predictions, he was right. All of the people on that flight were either ayla's friends or kiko's friends. More than 50 kids sat in the lounge, staring blankly at Lupin as his jaw slowly dropped to the floor. They seen ayla and kiko and screamed "AYLA KIKO!" in unison. "I can't take all of you in a 7 seated van!" Lupin said in horror at all of the kids in the room. Ayla pulled out a mirror and tapped her wand across the top of it. "Minerva McGonagall" ayla whispered. "PROFESSOR WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" ayla roared into the mirror. Professor McGonagall looked at her desk which was emitting a muffled yelling noise. "Umm. Class dismissed!" McGonagall smiled. She went over to her desk and seen the mirror with a very distraught Lupin in it. "What do you want? I just had to dismiss my class for you yelling obscene things from my desk! Do you know how bad that sounds?" McGonagall hissed. "first of all, there too many kids for me to take, get a bus or two over here, and secondly, I do know how bad it sounds, remember when everyone found out I was one of the last living maurders?" Lupin growled back. "I'll send two black buses that have "Hogwarts private school on the side ok? And that was funny when they found out..." McGonagall smiled realizing that she should feel sorry for the poor guy. A girl with pink hair came up to Lupin and said, "HIYA DUDE! IM BECKY!" in an over joyed tone of voice. "Yes well you wouldn't mind not screaming and getting these people to be quiet?" he winced looking over at the bunch of kids talking loudly. "Sure," with that she pulled out a wand and said "silencio". The whole room went quiet." That's better, now everyone look at the screen on the wall, we will be watching "Fullmoon WO Sagashite" in a few minutes." Becky cheered. At once all the kids stormed into seats that they magically created, Lupin looked in amazement at how she was able to get them in order. "How did you do that?" Lupin questioned curiously (a/n: no seriously she has that effect on people, she makes them shut up by saying shut the bleep up!). "Well its simple, tell them anime is coming and they listen, so do I" Becky answered twirling around and looking at ayla who was talking with sherry and her (ayla's) sister Elyse. "Hey ayla, Ron fan, mitsuki, come over here" Becky asked gesturing for her friends to come closer. Ayla looked at Lupin then to Becky, something was going on. She walked over with Elyse and sherry, stopping a few feet from Lupin. "Becky hanging around teachers doesn't make your marks better" ayla glared at Becky who was looking dumbfounded at ayla. "Lupin bus Is here!" a familiar voice called, he looked around to see sirius, he had shaved and had a black loose shirt on with fitted black pants, "I see you've changed Padfoot" Lupin grinned. "and you don't seem to want to change moony" sirius implied , indeed Lupin had always worn the same thing, a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up and black fitted pants like sirius. "Sirius!" ayla and kiko joyed running over to Sirius and giving him a hug. "I see you two have grown" he said looking down at the 15 year olds, kiko's hair down to her m lower back and still in a buna/n: I'll draw a few pictures later and post them on my website when I finish it) her eyes still an incredible shade of violet. Ayla had her hair down, the blue clearly distinguished in her bangs and tips, her eyes glinted white, as if they weren't there. "Sirius how have you been? You were gone a long time and you missed sorting!" kiko whined. "Not like we needed sorting kiko" ayla smiled. Sirius shook his head, "you are truly taking over as mischief makers aren't you?" he asked. "No need to ask Padfoot, you already know it." Lupin answered back. "Who's Padfoot and why did he call you moony?" Becky asked. "Long story short Becky? Their Maurdarars's last living members" kiko answered." cool!" Becky answered cheerfully. "Don't mention it, and besides we need to get back to Hogwarts, just like old times Mooney, good thing snivillus is within torturing range" Sirius smirked. With that, Lupin rolled his eyes and got the kids on the bus in orderly fashion. (A/n: ya right like I'd go on a bus willingly!) Once they arrived at Hogwarts, every teacher was summoned to the entrance hall. They had to meet all the students that would be arriving. Snape didn't want to greet a bunch of annoying brats, it wasn't important. The rest of the day went uneventful; it took several hours to get to know who was teaching who and what year they were. So I see you have 1 7th year student 12 6th years, too many to count 5th years, 1 4th year student, 3 2nd years and 14 1st year students" Lupin interjected with ayla and kiko. "Ya and Dumbledore asked me who the housekeeper (or the persons in charge of that house?) Should be, and I said you!" kiko and ayla smiled. "You have got to be bloody kidding me!" he gasped. "Nope, you are now a housekeeper!" kiko smiled from ear to ear.

Ha! End chapi two! Now next chapi I have to add a quittich team, and a quittch match... Not to mention a funny new teacher! Plz review peoples!


	3. friends

Kiko and Ayla: mischief managed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

Sorry it took so long, I was starting school and going to a party... I missed sherry's party!

Ayla: Sorry for not updating in awhile… I got back to school idiocy!

Sherry: Ron!

Ayla: What will come of sherry if Ron gets a restraining order?

Chapter 3: snake loving Weresprites and Gryffindor loving slytherin's

Ayla woke early on Friday; it was quittich recruits, double potions and double dada. "This is going to be one boring day" Ayla muttered

under her breath so no one could hear. She should have been the only person awake until 9 am, few woke, but quickly went out the

portrait hole when they seen Ayla, head girl and grumpy. With a yawn she looked around the room, the black marble floors were

covered by multicolored area rugs that were neatly placed in a path towards the black leather couch she was sitting on. the walls were a

coal black, lined with silver and gold picture frames of her and her friends, along the unlit fireplace, upwards to the huge picture of all her

Weresprites in a group picture, the dim light that hit the room made only a few of the people in the pictures show, almost creepy how the

danced in the shadows. Ayla paused for a moment; footsteps echoed from the girl's dormitory, she focused hard on the sound. Becky?

No, she dragged her feet in the morning. Kiko? Worth a shot. "Kiko, is that you?" Ayla questioned as she tilted her head to see the

figure. "Who'd ya think it was Rin?" Kiko's voice rang out softly as she plopped down next to Ayla on the couch with two books in her

hands. What do we have today?" Kiko questioned Ayla who was concentrating hard on a blank piece on the ceiling. "Quittich, double

potions, history of magic and dada at the end" Ayla answered back not breaking from the trance she was in but, standing up and heading

for the portrait hole. Kiko seemed alarmed by her sudden movements because it wasn't until after Ayla left that she too left through the

portrait hole carrying her bag. She knew Ayla didn't care about her bag, it wasn't needed when you know wand less magic. "Yo, Ayla

where do ya think you're going!" Kiko and Becky called after Ayla. Ayla, stopped, turned around and looked at Becky and Kiko, her

face was like stone, and her once frozen ice colored eyes were now coal black. "Ayla?" Becky repeated and advanced in on Ayla.

Ayla's eyes flickered back clear to black several times, "ru...n... p.plea...se" Ayla choked as tears were welling up in her eyes, black

once again. "Kiko grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her back. "Becky we have to go.. NOW!" Kiko yelled as she pulled Becky around

the corridor and through a portrait. back with Ayla her hands pulsed with energy; balls of glowing black flames erupted from her hands,

reflected off the floor and back into her hands again. She could see what was happening, but couldn't do a thing about it. Her eyes

formed black cold orbs, a small light seen through the middle. It felt like centuries that Ayla had been standing there, engulfed in the white

flames. Her mind fought to stay awake and stop the war going on but she couldn't. When the last flame dimmed, Ayla fell to the ground,

consciousness was not the problem, staying alive would be. Becky and Kiko ran back towards Ayla, Kiko knew this wasn't good, any

time this happened it meant demnetors were near. "Beck, help, we need to get her to Dumbledore!" Kiko choked out as her fingers felt

the fathomable cold creep up on every inch. Becky lifted Ayla up, unsurprised by how light she was. They found Dumbledore soon

enough, he was in the great hall since it was breakfast. They ran through they center of the hall towards Dumbledore who knew what was

happening. "Students please follow your head girl's or boy's to you common room" Dumbledore said aloud. The students stood in shock

but then quickly scurried out of the great hall to their common rooms. "Dumbledore! You know what happens every time after this? Well,

normally we were in a public place when this happened last—"Kiko was cut short by professor Snape. "What do you mean dementors

only come when she blows up? Why the hell didn't you try to stop her from exploding!" he boomed. "Severus, please stay calm,"

Dumbledore said in a hushed voice. He went over to Ayla and woke her up; when her eyes opened they looked so black that you would

have thought she was possessed. "Their coming..." Ayla murmured silently. "What in merlin's name happened to her?" Becky growled.

"Miss Low, I know you're angry and confused but right now we need to get Ayla and the rest of the students into the great hall. We

can't risk anyone getting hurt" Dumbledore instructed. Becky and Kiko stayed with Ayla while Dumbledore and the other teachers went

to each part of the castle to bring the kids all to the great hall. So far, the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuffs and Weresprites had been brought to

the great hall. The next to come were the slytherin's, and then two minutes after them came the ravenclaws. Every one was filed into

sections and groups of the room, the four long tables had been moved out of the room for the time being. The head table had also

disappeared, instead, cots had been placed in a numerical order, and from right to left it went, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuffs,

Gryffindor, and then Weresprites at the end. The teachers slept at the front of the great hall. Even though no dementors were seen inside

the castle, over 50 lurked the castle grounds, surrounding the ancient magic in fear and hated memories. Most of the students slept well,

but Ayla and Kiko sat awake.Kiko were watching out for Ayla, whose eyes slowly turned back to normal, and Ayla stood awake for

Kiko, who was afraid the she wouldn't make t through this time. In the morning, all of the students were allowed to return to their dorms

and the cots were replaced with the tables and breakfast was served. "Another day, another worry." Ayla muttered, taking a bite of

toast. "Ayla don't think that way, you have your friends with you, and besides, it can't be that bad" Kelly replied back, smiling as she ate

some bacon. "Ya you know, I think bursting into a sudden ball of flames and causing every one to sleep in the great hall isn't that bad"

Taylor added. This only made Ayla feel worse. "Err, guys? Can we try not to mention why we had to sleep in the great hall? People here

don't know why and I think I'd like to keep it that way" Ayla asked as she ate some bacon and looked around making sure no one was

looking their way. Good. No one was. That meant that the only people who knew about her problem was her friends, Taylor, Kelly,

Kiko, rach, Becky, sherry, steph, dani, and of course her sister Elyse. "Oh, and another thing? Don't mention ayla's sister is Elyse. They

are related by mother but not by fathers." Rach added. "Sooo… I though you both had the same father?" Kelly asked dumbfoundly.

"We did. You see, Elyse's father was tom riddle, the less harmful man who later became Voldemort, and then I was born." Ayla

explained in a hushed tone. "So your dad is like, two people?" Kelly replied. "Ya" Ayla answered. "Everyone hands in" Kiko said putting

her hand in the middle of the table so people could put their hands on top. One by one, the 10 friends put their hands in the circle. "Now

repeat after me, I solemnly swear we are up to no good"Kiko said matter-of-factly. "I solemnly swear we are up to no good" the group

repeated, a sliver wisp came out from the center and formed ten maps. Each of the group members grabbed one of the maps and looked

at it suspiously. "These maps are like the marudarers map except it shows not only Hogwarts, but the grounds too" Kiko said. "Sweet!

You mean I can get nesquik and not be bothered?" Ayla grinned. "That's just being greedy" sherry said through a giggle.

XX

End of chapter!


	4. nonsense

Kiko and Ayla: mischief managed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

I really gotta learn to type faster!

All peoples reading this thank you!

Chapter 4 – friends and quittich go well together

"Ayla get up!" Kiko cheered. "mmfff, it's a weeeekend!" Ayla whined as she rolled over to the other side so that she was facing the wall. " wake up" Kiko yelled and pushed her off the bed. Ayla whined and got to her feet. " Im going to kill you" she whined "well we are going to be late" she whined. " for what!"

"Lunch"

" what do you mean Lunch" Ayla said

'Well its lunch time so get up"

Ayla got dressed and they both set off for lunch. They where sitting at there table when a boy with jet black hair ( ok you get the drift right and if you don't Harry Potter ) came up behind them.

" uuummmm excuse me are you to Ayla and Kiko?" he said as he stared at Ayla.

" Yep" Said Kiko as she jumped up grabbed her bag and ran out of the hall. She ran up to dumbledore's office " rat Fudge" she giggled and watched the griffin spin and then jumped instead walking up the stairs. She knocked and opened the door.

"Dumbledore! Where's my potion!"

"What did you have in that vile" he said

"if you threw it out your soo doomed! That was my wolfsbane!" Said Kiko as she finally realized Lupin rolling on the ground clutching his stomach. "OMG!" she screamed and ran over to him.

"what the hell happened to him" yelled Ayla at the door with Harry beside her. Kiko put Lupin's arm around her neck and picked him up and went out of the door.

"What's up with her, There enemies?"

"Ya I know but one sort of loses it when there own kind is injured"

Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"ok…. Im not even going to ask " harry muttered as he turned around to looked at the open door.

"oh! So you mean you guys don't know how kiko and lupin are both werewolves and kiko was slighty more of a werewolf because her father was the werewolf leader?" Ayla said in one quick breath as both dumbledore's and harry's jaws dropped to the floor.

"now why didn't you tell me this before hand Ayla, I could have had this puzzle solved!" Dumbledore grumbled as he went over to the pensive, gazing into it before lightly tapping his temple and extending it to allow the sliver wisp to settle inside the silver cauldron.

"you know even though I know very little about your past, I still need to know all I can about you and youre friends kiko." Dumbledore sighed as he stirred the cauldron a few times before motioning for Ayla and harry to come forward.

"you and kiko should have seen this together Ayla but I don't think she will be well enough until a week or so" Dumbledore smiled again, with that blasted twinkle in his eye.

"ok, so what is it that we so desperately have to see?" Ayla said with thick sarcasm.

"if you must know, its what I believe happened to you two up until you came here, which is important to mr.potter here" Dumbledore smirked, rolling his eyes at Ayla as she glared at him.

Ayla was the first to enter, dipping her face into the cool icey swirls and being untangled in the memorys, she found the one and fell through it. The dark room look so familiar to her as she felt harry and Dumbledore arrive beside her. She seen the cold stone walls covered in deep green silks. An oak table stood in the middle, intricate carvings of dragons and quidditch players flaying about, beating quaffles around viciously. Upon the table were several parchments, a bubbling cauldron ontop of a few of them. A little girl sat amonst the strewn papers, long brown hair tied back in two pigtails, green ribbons adorning the hair ties also. Harry knew that instant that it was Ayla, bookworm toddler.

000000000000000000000000000

kiko had taken lupin, more or less dragged him down the stairwells towards the pront entrance, few passersby looking at her , scared half to death. She felt his bones crunch back and forth , wriggling to form the werewolf form, but she managed to make it to the forbidden forest in time for the transformation to take on its full look. Kiko's head jerked back as her back snapped forward, fine silvery hair forming along her arms and face, her faces snapped forward making the snout of a wolf. As her feet jerked up, she looked at remus's werewolf form and smiled half-heartedly. They ran around playing someform of tag for a while.

End chapi! Please review!


	5. memories

Kiko and Ayla: mischief managed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

I really gotta learn to type faster!

All peoples reading this thank you!

Chapter 5: trip to the past

Dumbledore took it on his own accord to tell Harry where they were in present time, receiving an angry glare from older Ayla. (A/n: older Ayla is the not the one in the pensive) Her brown hair was cascading down in thick curled as she plopped her head down on the table, letting out a growl in frustration. "Why daddy can't let me learn other things like charms or something?" she muttered. She may have been 2 at the time she learned to cast all three of the unforgivable, she then progressed higher and higher, and at three she could use partial wand less magic. Suddenly a door thought not to be there creaked open, a small wolf was thrown across the floor, cuts and bruises covering its body. "Play nicely with your guest's daughter" a raspy voice hissed at no one in particular, but the little girl knew apparently that it was her he was talking to because she stiffened immediately; stopping everything she was doing and holding her breath. Apparently se feared him now; the little girl still had a lot to learn about potions and dark arts. She looked over sympathetically at the cowering wolf cub and walked up to it, petting it lightly on the head. "You know, things aren't always bad around here, they just can be rough sometimes" Ayla smiled as she looked at the wolf. The wolf yelped in response, she heard its bones cracking and snapping back into place, the yelping and whining turned into a human voice, of crying and sniffling. "Oh" was all Ayla could say as se backed up, the girl had a black robes set on, it was a bit torn though, brilliant violet eyes shining through the silvery hair. "I, I'm Kiko" the girl stuttered to Ayla as Ayla handed her her outer robe. "I'm Ayla; I take it you are a werewolf much like your father?" Ayla smiled weakly to Kiko. They spent almost all of the time talking about their lives up until now, and then spent some of it teaching each other magic that would be important in the future. "I hear them coming Ayla" Kiko whispered while Ayla was showing her how to brew a potion. "How do you know?" Ayla questioned then looked at Kiko in awe when jet black dog ears and tail popped out from the back of the torn robes Kiko wore. "Sweet! You have ears and a tail even when you're not in your werewolf form" Ayla smiled as she walked over to Kiko and twitched her ears. "You know I don't like that right?" Kiko glared at Ayla who was still twitched her ears. Ayla stopped then went over to her work desk and added more unicorn tears to her potion. "I could teach you how to do this kind of thing you know" Ayla murmured silently, obviously work never escaped her. "One day, i'm going to break out of this place, and if you want, I could break out when you're here so that we can run away together, Kay?" Ayla silently whispered in Kiko's direction, her icy white eyes were tearing up and turning glassy in the dim moonlight. "We could both escape our fathers grasps for once in out lives…" Kiko murmured back, both girls looked at each other, eyes rimmed with tears. We'll be best friends forever ok Ayla" Kiko weakly smiled, holding out a trembling hand to confirm the agreement. "Ya, we'll be brainiacs together and we could go to Hogwarts and learn so much more" Ayla added as she took Kiko's hand and shook on the deal. Dumbledore looked down at the scene mournfully, Harry could sense Ayla's emotions burning beside him now, he understood how she felt, and even he had been treated better at the durslys. Ayla took this time to look Harry in the eyes, "now you know who I am, me and Kiko, we beat the dementors at our age, even Dumbledore should know what skill that would have taken!" she choked out, the memory now fading into silvery wisps and they all felt the tug from all directions a they were sucked out of the pensive. The second her body even started forming back, Ayla ran towards the door of Dumbledore's office, tears molten lava across her pale complexion. Ayla pulled hard and the door finally opened, she ran down the stairs, running in any which direction her feet carried her, landing her in the tallest towers peek, astronomy tower. She fell against the edge of the balcony, trying to control the never ending tears that came from this past memory. She silently sang a song, trying to stop the tears, "I never could have seen this far never could have seen this coming, seems like my worlds falling apart yeah" she sang. Her voice echoed softly off the astronomy walls, then bounced into the hallways. She didn't know that anyone would be do rounds tonight, and certainly hadn't expected them to hear her. She leaned her head back against the cold stone wall, "and it makes no sense I can just pick up the pieces but to you, this means nothing," she paused as a single tear streamed down her face. "Nothing at all. In a perfect world this could never happen and it makes no sense I could just pick up the pieces, but to you, "she bowed her head towards her chest, curling up into a ball and letting the black flow of her outer robes engulf her body. She whispered the last part, not hearing the door slide open and someone enter. "I'm lost when your not around, I need to hold on to you, I just… can't let you gooo!" ending the song, she finally realized that someone had entered. She turned to see who it was that would want to bother her at this time, she just didn't want to be near anyone, and upon seeing it was Snape she defiantly wished she had not sang. "Miss Ernst may I inquire to why you are making such atrocious noises in this part of the castle and not in bed sleeping by now,20 points from Weresprites" Professor Snape leered as he glared at her maliciously. "I am sorry sir, I'm not in the mood to humor you at the moment, and some things are very tough to trust" Ayla muttered under her breath, all signs of mourning long gone leaving pure loath and hatred. "Pardon Miss Ernst? I am afraid if you want to be heard then you are going to have to open your mouth and speak, there are worse things than speaking" he sneered at her once again. This time, everything stood still, bolts flicked across the floor around Ayla, her bangs covering any emotion on her pale face as she rose. "The issues I deal with are far beyond forgetting!" she hissed in a dangerously low growl, sparks pulsing off her body in every which direction every few seconds. Her icy silver eyes glinted in the faint moonlight. She took a step forward, lightly echoing off the walls, her blue bangs turning various colors before settling of a flaming red. Her pale face was now fully visible; her bangs had swayed to the side as a cool breeze drifted through. Harry and Dumbledore rushed through the door as Ayla sent off another jolt of blue magic. "Ayla, please, stop!" Harry pleaded as Ayla's energy heightened; Snape took a step forward, a low echo surfacing. Ayla began to glow an opaque red color, "I guess I thought that no one would know, that I could forget, but I was wrong, I didn't know how wrong though…" Ayla whispered, almost too low for anyone to hear. The opaque red glow echoed out as Ayla let out a cry. The glow turned into a solid color and shot at professor Snape, throwing him back against the wall along with Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was knocked out beside a picture that left its frame to warn McGonagall or any other professor it saw on its way. The waves of red energy echoed off Ayla long after the outburst, as she calmed, the red dimmed. McGonagall stepped into the room, she seen Ayla fallen on the floor, Dumbledore and Harry unconscious to the right of the oak door and Professor Snape sprawled across the floor a bit away from Dumbledore, a thin line of crimson red sliding down from his mouth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayla awoke to the sun shining through a curtain which had been pulled back. She let out a grumble in frustration at the pristine whiteness that engulfed the room. She noticed her friend Kiko in the bed next to her, beside her, was professor Lupin. She felt drained, tired and weak, but from what? She hadn't been the one to transform; she hadn't been the one to run around all night! Ayla thought angrily as she tried to get up unsuccessfully landing with a small whimper in pain. Poppy came out from the office in the farther end to open up three of the bed curtains directly across from Ayla. When she opened the curtains Ayla realized that they were that of professor Snape, which she held no respect in stopping the look of disgust, Dumbledore, which then made her face worry and the third one, was Harry who made Ayla turn and smile, she always knew he'd get into trouble. Poppy turned to face Ayla, just as Ayla winced in pain from several fresh bandages rubbing against each other. Poppy immediately rushed over to Ayla, seeing the pain across her face. "What happened to me, I'm all bandaged up and I feel so tired" Ayla said in a voice barely above a whisper. "you basically had a huge fit and tried to kill us" Professor Snape sneered from his bed across the room, sadly it was directly in front of Ayla, if looks could kill, she would have been dead at least twice. He seemed to have a bandage around his arm and one around his head, making his hair stick up haphazardly between the white bandages. Ayla rolled her eyes at his comment, not believing him, actually, she never believed him so why start now? A girl entered the hospital, short flamed red hair, with two thin braids going down to her mid back, her eyes were a bright green and she was wearing a black cloak. "Madame Pomfrey, the potions and slaves are ready, I'll just put them in your office" the girl spoke quietly. _Heeeyyy, since when does anyone but Snape make the potions? Wow, I guess I can get hurt now…seeing as its not him making the potions…" _Ayla thought cheerfully. Snape, being the spy he is, knew what was going on in her head, he got angered at the fact she didn't trust his potions and thought it better that the new girl brewed them. "What your mind Ernst, I may not be able to hear you, but all thoughts of students and people alike speak like words to my mind" the malicious potions master growled. _Oh great, now not only do I have to put up with you visibly, but mentally too? God fucking damn this_ Ayla growled in her mind thoughtlessly. "10 points for language, 5 points for insults and 40 points for thinking from Weresprites" Snape smirked happily. "Severus, you can't just deduct points for random things because you hate her" Dumbledore smiled from a bed beside Professor Snape. "ya, what he said… Ayla, how did you end up here?" Kiko rambled on. "Oh, something about a pensive going totally wrong and me blowing up in astronomy tower I think" Ayla answered, turning her head over to Kiko to look at her. "Ayla! Your not even supposed to look at the past, its, it is just not right" Kiko scolded, turning her head to Dumbledore to scold him too.

There, end chapi 5

Please review!


End file.
